


self-care is—

by RenderedReversed



Series: Original Work [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Asexuality, Free Verse, Gen, Masturbation, Poetry, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 07:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15019694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenderedReversed/pseuds/RenderedReversed
Summary: They call it 'sex'By definition. 'Pleasure'By another name.





	self-care is—

We walk in parts  
I've never plied apart before,  
Struck gold with looms  
Of waxen skin raked raw—  
And yet these ridges,  
Bumps, speckles, marks, feed  
Only curiosity: food of  
The mind and not the belly.

I scratch until I am clean.

I touch until the body is  
Satisfied.

I indulge the itch, but not  
Myself, whose only  
Concern is the peace  
Afterward.

Sure:

They call it 'sex'  
By definition. 'Pleasure'  
By another name. And maybe  
Under its influence, they can  
Ascend to a realm beyond  
Normal reach—a realm where  
God speaks and angels listen.

Well, I have never seen God before,  
And will not see him for  
However many years  
This body of mine keeps trying.

**Author's Note:**

> body why


End file.
